


Let Me See You Sweat

by SerenityXStar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, And failing horribly, Cuddles and nesting, FFXV, Heat Fic, Iggy makes everything better, M/M, Snark, beta trying to keep up with an omega, daddy Gladio, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: ' “I swear to Shiva, if you’re drunk dialing me, I’ll end you.”His answer was a muted gasp.  Something that almost sounded like a choked off sob, strained.  “Gladio?”“Prompto.  What’s going on?”“It’s- it’s Noct.  There’s something-" A rustling could be heard, and then a long, low, desperate moan.  It sounded like Noctis.  “He’s-Dude, I can’t…”That last comment didn’t seem to be directed at Gladio.'Here lies dirty, dirty smut. Of the A/B/O kind.





	Let Me See You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, mind the tags. If you don't like A/B/O, don't read this. Cause Noct is a naughty Omega.
> 
> Happy Kinktober!

His phone rang. And Gladio’s eyes blinked open. Gods, what an annoying ringtone. Why did he do these things to himself?

The room was black, the hour clearly something stupidly early.

Oh, right. Because only people that really needed him would call in the middle of the night and he actually had to wake up. Like Noctis.

Groaning, he quickly reached for the mobile, squinting through the light of the screen.

Prompto? Why would-

Hitting the answer icon, he flopped onto his back once more and sighed, putting the phone to his ear.

“I swear to Shiva, if you’re drunk dialing me, I’ll end you.”

His answer was a muted gasp. Something that almost sounded like a choked off sob, strained. “Gladio?”

He was immediately awake and sitting up, eyes already scanning the dark floor for his pants.

“Prompto. What’s going on?”

“It’s- it’s Noct. There’s something-" A rustling could be heard, and then a long, low, desperate moan. It sounded like Noctis. “He’s- _Dude, I can’t…” _ That last comment didn’t seem to be directed at Gladio.

He was out of bed now, phone held between ear and shoulder as he tugged pants over his boxer briefs, pulling on the first shirt he found and jamming his feet into boots, already reaching for keys and wallet.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he hurt? Where are you? I’m leaving now.”

“His- his apartment. He’s not hurt. I stayed over and- _ow! _ I just woke up and he was like this-“ There was a whimper that could have been either of them but sounded a little more like Prompto.

“I’m calling Iggy. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just... whatever’s going on, stay put.”

There was a garbled sort of noise and then one of agreement, maybe with a touch of relief. “Yeah, okay. We’ll be here just-" Another noise of possible pain. “Fuck, Gladio, hurry, okay?”

Gladio was already in his little-used car, face grim. Nobody had better get in his way.

~*~

Ignis really hated that his duties made it impossible for him to turn his phone off. At any time, really, but especially at night. He didn’t open his eyes as he reached for it, blindly stabbing the answer button to silence the little monstrosity, bringing it to his ear.

“This is Ignis Scientia.” The ‘This had better be incredibly important or people may die’ was conveyed by his flat, icy tone.

“Iggy!”

Gladio was calling him in the middle of the night? Ignis opened his eyes.

“I’m on my way to Noct’s. Prompto called and something’s going on. He said there’s something wrong with Noct. He’s not hurt,” He hastened to add that part before Ignis could freak out. “But I couldn’t get a lot of details outta him. There were weird noises and he sounded really stressed. He asked me to hurry.”

Ignis wracked his brain, trying to get it to work without coffee. Noctis had seemed fine when he’d been there earlier. A bit sluggish, perhaps, but the prince was always sleepy at night and began to slow before falling asleep. Had he missed something? Had Noctis caught something terrible? Was he somehow _infected_ by something?

He was out of bed and throwing on the first clothes he came across before he could assure himself that such ideas were foolish.

“I’m on my way, Gladio. I’ll meet you there. We need to find out what’s going on as quickly as possible.” He attempted to stay calm. He wasn’t sure his voice completely managed it.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll be there in two minutes. I’ll do damage control, make sure whatever this is isn’t too bad, then we can sort it out.” Ignis could tell Gladio was also attempting to stay calm. He was managing about as well as Ignis himself.

His clothes were wrinkled and his glasses askew, but he paid them no mind as he grabbed his keys and an ebony to drink on the way over. “I can make it in three once I reach the car.” He barely waited for an affirmative noise and he was ending the call, rushing to the Regalia.

~*~

When Gladio walked through the door of Noct’s apartment, he was hit with a sensory overload that he wasn’t at all expecting.

He heard whimpers. And a low whining. And smelled... sweat? Sweat and- sex. That was definitely a sex smell. Thoroughly confused now, he kicked off his boots and followed the noises.

“Prompto? Noct? What in the actual fuck-“

Walking through the bedroom door, he was struck again. Sex. And sweat. And desperation. And… sweetness? There was definitely an underlying sweetness there. And the sight was not what he expected. 

Both Noct and Prompto were naked, which was to be expected, given the smell, but not, uh, engaged as he might have guessed. 

Prompto was curled into himself on his side, back to Noct and whimpering quietly while Noct pawed at him, whining.

Gladio shifted his weight, lifting a hand to scratch at his head.

“Uh...”

Noct interrupted him. “C’moooon…” His voice was slurred, trying to cajole but containing too much begging to quite work.

“Dude, I can’t. I really, really can’t. I think I’m broken.” Prompto, in contrast, sounded exhausted. Worn out, hollowed out, ready to drop into sleep. He batted weakly at Noct’s creeping fingers. Shifting in an attempt to curl more into himself, he caught sight of Gladio and immediately brightened. Or brightened as much as he could manage. Which wasn’t a lot.

“Gladio! Oh, thank fuck. Help me, seriously. He won’t stop. He’s in heat, I know he is and I thought I could just take the edge off, you know, then call you guys, and he was _crying_, so I couldn’t say no, but it wasn’t _enough_ and I don’t think my dick will _ever work right again-“_

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, blondie.” Gladio held his hands out, stepping towards the bed. Prompto managed to uncurl enough to reach for him, hair an absolute mess.

“He won’t stop.” Gladio might have laughed, if Prompto didn’t sound so pitiful.

“He can’t. Not if he’s in heat. I’m kinda impressed, tryin’ to keep up with an Omega in heat.” Gladio sat on the bed’s edge, curling his arms gingerly around the blonde. “How many times did you two go at it?”

“Three.” The word was almost a sob as the smaller teen curled into Gladio.

“Damn, kid.”

“But, now that you’re here, you can knot him or whatever and get this over with, right?” Prompto looked up hopefully.

“What?”

“No.” It was Noctis. He’d gone still at the arrival, sitting in the middle of the bed, sniffing quietly, head cocked. His pupils were blown wide, the deep blue barely visible. His hair was just as wild as Prompto’s and he was flushed, already smeared with come and his own slick, unconcerned about either. Noct in his right mind would have absolutely protested the filthy state he was in.

“No?” Prompto’s voice conveyed despair.

“Daddy. Not Alpha.” His words held an assurance.

Gladio frowned. Daddy? But he wasn’t wrong. “I’m a Beta, Prompto. And he can clearly smell it.”

Noctis’ gaze turned speculative, eyeing both men on the bed and Gladio hauled Prompto into his lap, conveniently making him a human shield.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting at my dick, Noct. Not happenin’. I know I can’t match what you want right now.”

His answer was a whine, pitiful, but the dark-haired teen didn’t stop his creeping. Clearly, certain thoughts were filtering through his hazy, lust clouded mind. He licked his lips, looking Gladio up and down, fully ready to pounce, even if it meant tackling Prompto as well.

Gladio braced himself, narrowing his eyes, envisioning a struggle. They all held still for a split second; the tension thick, ready to snap.

Until Ignis nearly tripped through the doorway.

~*~

He may have broken a couple laws of physics, nevermind the laws of man, rushing through the night to Noctis' apartment. It was Ignis' job to care for the prince… but more than that, he cared deeply for him. For all of them, though he'd only admit it in his sappiest of moods.

He didn't remember parking the Regalia, simply had to hope that he'd been within the space's lines as he ran to the elevator and paced the small compartment impatiently as it rose.

It wasn't nearly fast enough, but faster than running up the stairs would have been.

He was through the doors as soon as they opened, across the hall and through Noctis' door. He had it closed and locked before anything truly registered and then he was reeling, gasping with a hand on the wall.

Fuck. _Fuck._

This couldn't be- He should have asked more questions-

But it was too late now. The scent was overpowering, and he barely kicked off his shoes, leaving them in a sad heap, managing to set his Ebony and keys on an end table as he passed.

He was sure he looked utterly rumpled, was sure his expression was something unhinged and he nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight that greeted him.

Gladio clutching a naked Prompto, as if he could use him to ward Noctis off. Noctis.

The young prince's gaze turned towards the doorway and he stilled; clearly he'd been about to leap, but now he was motionless, attention fixed on Ignis.

Ignis had to grab the doorframe, knuckles going white as he held himself there, upper body leaning into the room as if he just couldn't help himself.

Gladio's eyes flicked from Ignis to Noctis and the sense of relief he'd felt at the sight of the advisor flickered, rapidly shifting to confusion, then concern and finally speculation.

"Damn, guess all our secrets are on the table tonight."

Prompto, trying to peer at Ignis and keep an eye on Noctis at the same time, blinked in tired confusion. "Secrets?"

"To be fair," Ignis' voice was a rasp, huskier, less smooth than normal. "I didn't know Noctis was an Omega. No one did. We all simply thought he was a Beta."

"Figures he'd take his sweet time to present. You though." He swept his eyes up and down Ignis' form, lingering low before sliding up again. Ignis felt it like a physical touch.

"Didn't know you were-"

"Alpha." Noct's voice was almost reverent and he'd shifted to the edge of the bed, Gladio and Prompto forgotten.

Ignis almost shuddered to hear that tone, had to actively fight against himself not to step towards the outstretched hand.

"This is a terrible idea, Noctis."

"Is it?" Gladio lifted both brows at Ignis. "I can't help him. Prompto tried and regrets it."

"Sooooo much regret." Prompto flopped his head onto Gladio's shoulder. "Not cause it was bad. It wasn't. Really wasn't. But I don't think I'll be able to get hard again for weeks."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what better option is there? Toys? You think he's gonna go for that?"

Noctis whined, high and sharp, as if in agreement and Ignis flinched to hear it.

"He can't make an informed decision right now-"

"If you think he doesn't want you, you're crazy. I've seen the way he looks at you, Iggy. Looks at all of us. We're his pack."

Ignis was having trouble coming up with arguments against walking in and doing something that might get him banished. But did he honestly want to find a reason? Was there a reason?

Noctis leaned farther over the edge of the bed, teetering, trying to reach farther for him, pouting pathetically and just like that, Ignis broke.

He let go of the doorway and stepped in, sliding both arms around Noctis, pressing his nose into his hair. He smelled like heat and sex and sweet seduction and Noctis.

Noct, for his part, pressed his face into Ignis' neck, inhaling deeply, shuddering at the feel of those long-fingered hands sliding up his back, squirming happily. This was what he needed. An Alpha. His Alpha.

"Alpha. I-Iggy. Specs."

Ignis hummed in agreement, nose skimming over Noctis' temple, soft and affectionate and the prince nearly purred. He was a writhing tangle of limbs a moment later, tugging at the clothing keeping him from his advisor's skin, growling softly to himself when his clumsy fingers couldn't manage a button.

He wanted to help him but seemed to know that Noctis would reject the offer, wanted to do it himself, get to his skin without help. And if a button ended up on the floor… Well, he was excellent at reattaching them. His shirt did end up unbuttoned, through a mixture of tugging and button-menacing and then Noctis was pushing it down his shoulders.

Ignis shrugged once, letting the material fall down his arms and pool on the floor. In his haste to dress and get to Noctis’ apartment, he hadn’t bothered with an undershirt and his bare, pale skin was revealed to the room. He might have felt self-conscious, but the way Noct was looking at him, like he was some treat that he couldn’t wait to devour, bolstered his ego. Plus, Prompto was still naked.

Noct pressed both hands to Ignis’ chest, letting his palms slip down the smooth, warm skin, almost crooning. This was what he needed. Right here. He needed all of them, of course. They were his. But Ignis. There was something more to _Alpha._ He’d never smelled it on him before, but now he knew, without a doubt. And he needed more.

Those hands didn’t linger long, dropping down to work at Ignis’ pants. Noct had less trouble this time, more focused, and the button yielded much more easily than those of the shirt had. He was shoving them down in just moments, only bothering to push them over Ignis’ hips, freeing his cock.

It was long and hard and Alpha thick, flushed, his knot just beginning to swell at the base. It wouldn’t grow to it’s full size until it was inside of him, he knew, and the flash of desire for it melted his bones. He _groaned_, reaching a hand out, letting the pads of his fingertips barely graze over it and Ignis’ hips lurched forward, eyes closing, the sound escaping him high and tight.

Noctis immediately shifted, turning on the bed, curling his arms under him as he settled on his knees. The slope of his back was sharp as he spread his thighs, pushed his hips up, presenting himself with a whine. Ignis blinked his eyes open and his breath caught. He could see between those cheeks, see Noct’s hole, wet and pink and inviting.

Unconsciously, he pushed his pants the rest of the way down and stepped out of them, climbing onto the bed and laying himself over Noctis’ back. It didn’t matter how bad of an idea this was. Or what the King might say when he eventually found out. Noctis needed him and he _wanted_ him.

“God_damn_, Iggy.” Gladio murmured, getting an arm under Prompto’s knees and scooping him up bridal-style, shifting from the bed and into the armchair just off to one side. Not being an Alpha himself, he probably wouldn’t set Ignis off, but he didn’t want to take that chance. Besides. The view here was just fine. He could already feel his pants tightening and he shifted, settling Prompto on his lap, trying not to grind up into him.

Prompto, for his part, was glad that Gladio had decided to carry him. He wasn’t at all sure his legs would work. Ever again, maybe. While he was still sleepy, he couldn’t look away from the sight on the bed. He’d heard that Alphas were big, but… wow. Though, to be fair, the hard ridge pressing against him from below didn’t exactly feel small.

Wriggling a hand under himself, he cupped his palm over it, satisfied with the noise Gladio made. “Feels like you’re packing too, Big Guy.”

"I know that you know what an Alpha cock looks like, Gladiolus." Ignis' voice was low, as if trying to be annoyed. But he was too busy grinding against Noct's ass to put any actual annoyance into it.

All three of them, Noctis, Prompto and Gladio, inhaled to hear 'cock' spoken in that cultured accent.

"Yeah, but never seen one in person. You ever used that thing before?"

"Of course I have."

"But have you ever _knotted_ anybody before?"

"...no."

Gladio grinned. "I'm gonna get a hand on that thing later."

Ignis opened his mouth to reply, something witty, of course. His brain could manage that much, right? He didn't have the opportunity to be disappointed, being interrupted by Noctis.

He somehow managed to push his hips up a little more, fingers twisted into the sheets. 

"Please!"

He couldn't deny the plea and it took him only a moment to line himself up and push forward. 

Noct was tight, but not dangerously so. Prompto had likely helped to stretch him, and his body was already naturally relaxing, ready to invite a lover in. He was so slick that Ignis met virtually no resistance, groaning and he sank fully in with one, long push.

He could hear Gladio echo the sound, deeper, but was pulled away again a moment later when Noctis tensed and cried out, shaking as he came around him, body tightening and pulsing and making his eyes slam shut.

Fuck, he hadn't even done anything yet. All he could do was growl quietly, keeping still, panting softly as he waited.

"Wasn't that easy for me." Prompto muttered and Noct was actually coherent enough to laugh breathlessly, already beginning to push back, rock himself on the thick cock filling him up.

"Didn't have an Alpha dick. More."

Ignis’s instinct was to ask him if he was sure. If he was alright. Ready. But Noct’s body was already very clearly answering that question. Stretching out his long body, he completely covered Noct’s smaller form, hands braced on the bed near his shoulders, and began to move.

He felt perfect, heavenly. Like he’d been made for him. Ignis let his head fall forward, lips grazing the skin of Noctis’s back, pressing strings of soft kisses there, little scrapes of teeth that made his prince shiver and clench around him. It made him want to bite. To lean up and sink his teeth into the crook of his neck. Leave a mark and _claim._

He couldn’t, he knew that, but it didn’t make him not want to. Curling an arm up, he wrapped it securely around Noct’s chest, thrusting harder, giving in to the demands of his body, of his Omega.

Noct couldn’t keep still, pushing back, whining for more. He felt overheated, like a yawning pit of need had opened up inside of him and it was almost a physical pain not to sate it. Not until Ignis had pushed into him had it gotten any better. Even when Prompto had tried, it had only lessened the slightest bit. He could almost sob now, finally feeling relief looming, knowing what he needed was within reach. Still…

“Oh Gods! Fuck, Iggy, please! _Pleasepleaseplease-”_

“Fuuuck…” Gladio’s voice was a low groan in Prompto’s ear and it made his belly heat. He could feel how hard the bigger man was under his hand, how the material stretched. How he twitched as they watched. And oh, fuck yeah, they were watching. He wasn’t gonna sit here and look away. Astrals, it was hot.

A crafty expression flickered over Prompto’s face and he shifted the hand on Gladio’s bulge to find the Shield’s hand, tugging it around, guiding his fingers between his cheeks as he glanced back, managing to wrest Gladio’s attention from the two rutting on the bed, surprise and heat simmering in those amber eyes.

“You want to?”

Gladio's brows lifted slightly. This kid. Did he actually want to, or was he just offering because he could feel just how fucking hard he was?

"Prompto. Thought you were 'broken'?"

Prompto smiled cheekily. "Doesn't mean my ass is."

Gladio frowned. "You don't have to offer, just because-"

Prompto rolled his eyes so hard, he should have hurt something. "Astrals, Gladio. I'm not trying to be a martyr. Yeah, I topped Noct, but I prefer it the other way around. It'll feel good. And those two are fucking hot." He produced a tube of lube from… somewhere. "Besides. I know you're strong enough to lift me, work me on your cock. I can just lay back and let you do all the work." His grin was all teeth, sly.

Huffing a laugh, Gladio accepted the tube. If he didn't, he was going to have a hand down his pants any minute now. He slicked his fingers, then let his hand fall, down under Prompto, one finger circling, testing, then slipping inside.

He was greeted with a squeak and a wriggle, though neither were in protest, muscles relaxing for him, that shift giving him a better angle.

"Yeah. C'mon. Gimme another."

"Damn, kid." He did as he was told and, while he could feel some resistance, it eased quickly, letting his fingers sink in.

"Hey, I know what I like." He couldn't quite keep still, pushing back in little movements, encouraging those fingers deeper. His eyes moved back to Ignis and Noct, biting his lip at the sight of them together, Ignis' larger, longer form, all lean muscle, flexing as he thrust determinedly into Noct, the prince's pale form, folded under him, taking everything he gave with keens and croons of encouragement.

His dick twitched and he looked down incredulously.

Gladio slipped in a third finger, twisting as well as the angle would allow, spreading his fingers, carefully stretching the blonde in his lap. Prompto's little whines, while nothing as extravagant as Noct's, were still stupidly hot, and his dick was aching by the time Prompto pushed down, like he was looking for more.

"Alright! Fuck, Gladio, come ooon.." It was a whine and Gladio was only too happy to oblige.

Gladio shoved at his pants and underwear, glad that they were loose, his lounge pants worn and comfortable, and that he didn't have a belt to fiddle with. He lifted his hips, getting the material over his ass and down to his thighs. It was enough and he barely had time to smooth more lube over himself before Prompto was pressing down, blindly seeking.

"Alright, alright. Slow down, Prom, Six." 

Prompto didn't want to wait, but he gave in to Gladio's guiding, a big hand on his hip, the other holding his cock steady, lining up just right. He felt it, the thick heat, and pressed back.

There was a moment, a heartbeat, where he wasn't sure he could take him. Gladio might not be an Alpha, but damn was he nearly as big as one. His gaze returned to Ignis and Noct on the bed, Iggy's hips moving in short, sharp thrusts, staying deep and it made him shudder, body tightening and relaxing, wanting, and suddenly Gladio was sinking in, making his eyes go wide, lips parting in a gasp. One inch. Two, and he let gravity take him, sinking down, down, down, the motion, the _stretch_, making him whine. The rough groan from Gladio was absolutely worth the burn.

_"Fuck!" _

Gladio echoed him, pressing his forehead to Prompto's shoulder, holding him tightly, keeping him still while he let them both adjust. Gods, it was a tight fit. Tight and gloriously hot. 

The noise was just enough to draw Ignis' attention, blinking over at the chair and the two settled on it. A smirk twisted his lips and he leaned down, pausing in his thrusts to grind deeply into his prince, earning a drawn-out whimper. 

"Look at the chair, Noct." 

He almost couldn't. His eyes didn't want to open, too awash in the pleasure, in having the terrible itch inside of him finally scratched. But his Alpha had asked it of him. Blinking slowly, he focused on the chair. Prompto. And Gladio. And Gladio was- 

Noctis' breath hitched, body shuddering, and then he was coming, again, a warbling noise passing his lips as he shoved back, trying to take more of Ignis, spasming around him. 

It forced a gasp out of Ignis and he pressed closer, gripping Noct tighter, _growling_, and with one last push, he felt his knot sliding in, both shocking and mind-blowingly amazing. He threw his head back, roaring, then biting his lip bloody to keep from biting Noct as he came, hips rolling in shallow grinds as he pumped his Omega full. 

Noct's orgasm had barely finished and he was coming again, eyes wide and sightless, mouth open in a silent scream as he came, nearly dry, clamping down tight. Ignis wasn't going anywhere, not stretching and plugging him as he was, but it was as if his body wanted to be sure, clinging and keeping every drop. He shook. He'd never been so full before, could feel the heat rushing through him, soothing and claiming and glorious. 

Prompto saw it, met Noct's eyes when they opened. The moment he came, seeing them, and the next when Ignis knotted him, started to fill him up. He folded forward, letting out a broken, pained sort of noise, somehow managing to come again, completely dry, while his body spasmed and jerked. Gods, it almost hurt, pleasure mixed with the pain of an overworked body. 

The noise Gladio made was shocked, tight and high. He hadn't thought he was that close yet, but watching Ignis and Noct together, feeling Prompto so tight around him, the added tightness and milking pulse of his orgasm… He managed to grind up a handful of times, muscles tight, eyes slamming shut at he arched in the chair, emptying himself into the blonde in his lap with a guttural cry. 

They both collapsed back into the chair, Prompto letting out little whimpers between breaths while Gladio panted, rubbing over his back and sides, trying to sooth him. Fuck, he hadn't come that hard in ages. 

On the bed, Noctis had gone boneless, splayed on his belly, sweaty, messy, eyes closed. Ignis had settled over over him, locked tight inside, dropping kisses over pale shoulders and neck. 

Catching his breath, he curled his arms under Noctis, shifting and tugging to settle them onto their sides, his chest to the prince's back, one slender leg thrown over Ignis' hip to accommodate him. 

"Feeling alright, Noct?" Ignis' voice was rough, fucked out. 

Noct didn't bother to reply with words, just humming an affirmative, slowly blinking his eyes back open. They were still hazy, but with exhaustion rather than heat. Catching sight of Gladio and Prompto slumped in the chair once more, he stretched an arm out, palm open, whining an inquisitive sort of noise. 

Gladio looked to Ignis before he accepted the invitation, still slightly wary of what could be a possessive Alpha. But Ignis' eyes were clear and calm and he nodded. He shouldn't be surprised that, Alpha or not, their Iggy was able to keep a level head. 

Carefully slipping out of Prompto, kissing his cheek in apology, he scooped the blonde up again. It was clear he wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Laying him on the bed in front of Noct, he climbed on himself, settling against Prompto's back, curled in a little. 

A moment later, Ignis mirrored the position, curling around Noctis, a human wall around the two smaller teens. 

Noctis curled his fingers with Prompto's, smiling, purring happily while his eyes slid closed, content and momentarily sated. Prompto was already half asleep, but he gave a little squeeze in reply. 

It was moments before they all drifted off, a pile of worn, dirty and perfectly content bodies. 

~*~ 

Ignis woke to movement. Sometime during their sleep, his knot had apparently gone down and he'd slipped from his prince. Said prince was moving around the three of them, grumbling and pawing. 

Green eyes opening, he met Gladio's mahogany, the gaze amused. He was still curled around Prompto, the two keeping still. 

"Noct?" His voice was scratchy, well used from their coupling. 

"Shhh." Noctis' didn't pause, shoving a pillow at Gladio's back, then clambering over the three again, drawing a quiet 'oof!' from Prompto as he went, which he ignored, to do the same to Ignis. 

Gladio chuckled. "Guess we're part of the nest now." 

Ignis lifted his head. An impressive amount of pillows and blankets had been tucked around them, built up in places to be taller than the occupants. A window was open, thankfully, keeping the nest from becoming sweltering. 

Another few shoves, tucks and knees to sides and Noctis flopped back into the middle, squirming his back up to Ignis' chest. 

Inhaling subtly, Ignis scented him. His heat clearly wasn't quite over yet, but it wasn't pressing. Noct smelled like all three of them, warm and in need of a scrub maybe, but content. He curled an arm around him. 

"Happy now?" It was Prompto, his voice still sounding drowsy. 

"Yes." Noctis' sounded incredibly pleased with himself, in fact. 

"We should get some water at least." 

"No getting up." Noct's hand disappeared under a fold of blankets and emerged with a water bottle, brandishing it. He looked even more pleased with himself, if possible. 

Ignis gave in. "I'll have to call the Citadel, at some point." 

"Later." 

"Noct-" 

Noctis' rolled over in the close space, silencing Ignis with a kiss. "You're mine. All of you. They'll get over it. You can call later. Rest now." 

Gladio and Prompto both smirked at him as he sighed. It was difficult enough to argue with Noctis under normal circumstances. With a nod, he settled back in. 

"Very well. Later." He claimed his own kiss this time, feeling far more content than he'd like to admit. It felt right, all of then curled together, Noctis in his arms. 

They all closed their eyes again, resting before the next round started up, soothed by Noct's purring, nestled in their Prince's nest. 

Somehow, right where they belonged. 


End file.
